


Advent Drabbles

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interconnected holiday drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Advent Drabbles for 2007

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2008 for Adventdrabbles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of unconnected holiday drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Advent Drabbles Dec 2007. Pairing: Snarry

**Advent Drabbles 2007**

**Nothing But A Smile**

Severus entered the flat, looked around at the Christmas decorations and scowled. Rolling his eyes and removing his cloak with a flourish, he hung it up on the coat tree. Hiding somewhere amidst the cheerful trimmings, there was a Potter. He just had to find him.

Striding from the sitting room to the bedroom, Severus found him. He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow.

Lounging against the headboard was Harry, wearing nothing but a smile and a Santa hat. Over his crotch. 

Severus eyed the erect hat, shaking his head. "Getting right to the point of things, are we?"

@@@

**To The Victor Goes The Spoils**

Severus looked up as Harry brushed past him, the magic washing over him as the Sticking charm held the parasitic plant fast in place. He arched an eyebrow as Harry reached up, plucked one white berry then brushed a soft kiss along his forehead. "That's one."

Severus rolled his eyes, going back to his book silently.

"Two," was offered the next morning. Severus nearly missed the kiss on his cheek as Harry hurried by.

Severus aimed his wand at the plant, " _Incendio_!"

Harry gaped at him, "Severus!"

Severus stood, grabbing Harry around his waist then kissed him deeply. "I win."

@@@

**Striped Tease**

Severus stared at Harry. The show the other man was putting on was decidedly salacious. In fact, he was almost certain that one wasn't supposed to treat candy like that.

He licked his lips and swallowed hard as he watched the candy cane slide in and out of Harry's mouth once again, the red and white pole gliding across Harry's slick lips, the hook catching and caressing his cheek as he twirled it with his tongue. 

Severus shook his head, reaching out to grab the crook of the cane. "Candy rots your teeth. I've a better use for your mouth."

@@@

**Snow Incubus**

Severus eyed the flakes that clung to Harry's hair, lashes and clothing as he rolled over and got to his knees. His laughter rang out, echoing off the castle's stone walls, and Severus shook his head.

White, fluffy snow decorated the grounds and his lover as they stood outside in the freezing winter wonderland just so Harry could make the snow angel… and Severus could watch.

"You'll catch your death one of these days doing that."

Harry jumped to his feet and sidled up to Severus, rubbing against him, the cold seeping in through his robes. "Warm me up then?"

@@@

****

Lords Of Light

Hundreds of flames from the floating candles made the light flicker across Harry's pale skin. Their glow highlighted the hollows at his throat and Severus drew his tongue across Harry's Adam's apple.

Harry arched into Severus, drawing his nails down Severus's back. He tightened his legs around Severus's waist, toes reaching out to carefully tilt one candle closer.

The light haloed around Severus's head, creating a corona. Slick skin slid along damp limbs and soft sighs echoed in the room. They gasped and came together. 

Severus collapsed on Harry and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Luminous."

Harry grinned. " _Nox_."

@@@

**It's In The Little Things**

Harry grinned as he placed the finishing touches on the biscuits. He was quite proud of the treats; he'd made them all by himself and even decorated them as well. Without magic, even though he'd looked at the spell book Mrs. Weasley had given him he'd decided against using it.

Some things just tasted better handmade.

Severus swept into the kitchen and looked around at the destruction wrought by Harry and shook his head. "What are you doing? Did you have to make such a mess?"

"Making biscuits, want one?"

Severus eyed the little gingerbread men and smirked. "Anatomically correct?"

@@@

**Mistaken Identity**

"And Father Christmas, sometimes called Jölnir, was tall and lean, wearing a dark cloak as he rode upon his steed, Sleipner. The elder "Yule Elf" was a bit stern also, and could be quite a terrifying figure, especially to rude or ill-willed folk." Harry looked up from the book and out at Rose and Hugo, who stared back at him wide eyed. He smiled at them and bent back to continue the story.

Severus entered the room and the children turned, gasped then looked back at Harry whispering softly as they climbed into his lap.

"Is Uncle Severus Father Christmas?"

@@@


	2. Advent Drabbles 2008

** Seasons Greetings **

Neville and Bill arrived early at the Burrow for their first Christmas together. They were instantly jerked inside, swept up in Molly's arms, squeezed, kissed, and passed down the line, all before they even had a chance to remove their winter cloaks.

Neville barely managed to catch his balance with the aid of Bill's sturdy hand upon his back as he came face to face with Harry and Severus.

"Happy Christmas…" Neville began.

"Bah…"

"Humbug!" Harry finished cheerfully before moving on, dragging Severus with him.

Bill chuckled as Neville stared. "We all do our part to spread the holiday cheer."

@@@

** Surprise! **

Neville surveyed the mound of wrapped presents. Satisfied with a job well done, he began stacking them under the tree until he found an untagged gift.

Neville shook the present, trying to recall just exactly what it was without unwrapping it.

Bill found Neville amidst the gifts, bows, ribbons, paper and tape stuck haphazardly in his hair. "What happened?"

Neville sighed, holding up the lone gift. "This one doesn't have a tag."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know. Everything else has a tag."

"Unwrap it."

"And ruin the paper? No! Someone will just have to be surprised on Christmas."

@@@

** So Appealing **

Severus eyed the thestral-drawn sleigh warily while Neville and Bill climbed inside. Bill stretched out on the back seat and pulled Neville down between the vee of his legs, conjuring a large blanket and tucking it around them.

"Come on, there's plenty of room. Mum will have mulled mead when we return."

Harry nudged Severus's arm. "Let's go."

Severus sighed. "What is so appealing about climbing behind an animal festooned with bells and dashing about for a cold ride?"

Harry grinned, watching Bill take over Neville's mouth with a kiss. "Coming in from the chilly weather for a warm ride."

@@@

** Seasonal Senses **

Harry picked up the trinket and shook it, watching the bottled snow in the water globe fall daintily on the miniature plastic family. He smiled and turned to show Severus the souvenir.

"Remind you of anything?"

Severus raised the sunglasses from his face, narrowing his eyes at the snow globe. "Your pathetic attempt at domesticity with the Weasley girl."

Harry rolled his eyes, replacing the globe on the shelf. "I guess it's a good thing that I came to my senses."

Severus hummed as he replaced his sunshades. "You haven't. That's why I chose for us to honeymoon in Aruba."

@@@

** A Warm Embrace **

Neville watched the sun glint off the long, pointed icicles hanging from the edge of the roof and sighed. The snow that had once layered the earth in a blanket of pristine white was now tarnished with muddy slashes of footprints and tire tracks on the path and street.

Neville shivered as the cold seeped in the chilly glass, his breath making the window fog over, blurring his view. "I hate this part of winter."

Bill's arms came around Neville's shoulders, encasing him in a warm embrace, and sheltering him from the bleak weather and scenery. "Better?"

Neville grinned. "Much."

@@@

** No Pity **

Harry sniffled, and raised the tissue in anticipation of the next sneeze.

Severus watched the tissue sail across the room and land into the dustbin as he offered Harry a mug. "Drink."

Harry eyed the stick and dried starflower floating in the mug, and drank the hot liquid, sputtering and coughing at the taste. "What was that?"

Severus climbed in the bed and closed his eyes. "Tea, lemon, honey and liquor older than you are. Muggles call them hot toddies. Now, finish it, so we both can sleep."

"I'm not drinking that again!"

"Then die elsewhere."

Harry glared at Severus.

@@@

** Stopper Death **

"Sssseverusss…"

A warm, brandy-scented breath shattered the silent night and ghosted over Severus's cheek. Cold fingers walked up his bare thigh as Harry's mouth clumsily tried to find his own. Severus groaned when Harry's icy digits began to work their way into his pants.

"I take it that you are feeling better?" Severus inquired as he reached down and grabbed Harry's hand before it chilled his nether regions.

Harry hiccupped and nuzzled Severus's throat. He scooted closer to Severus rubbing himself up against Severus. "No, still dying. That toddy worked great on something else that you help can cure, though."

@@@

** More Than Enough **

Neville laid each branch he'd gathered from the evergreen around the hoop, weaving and tying it gently so as not to break delicate needle-like leaves. The scent of the tree filled the air as he worked, and Neville hummed as he held out a hand to Bill for the next piece.

Bill passed Neville the leaves, pinecones, berries, and finally, a large red bow to complete the gift. 

"Is it enough, you think?" Neville inquired.

"She'll love it."

Molly gasped, and welcomed them with open arms, kissing a blushing Neville in thanks before she hung the wreath on the door.

@@@

** A Sensible Gift **

Harry tensed, groaning as Severus ran his tongue up his thigh, over the joint of his hip, across his stomach then skipped over his prick to deliver the same treatment to the opposite side of his body.

"You are evil," he panted. "Father Christmas shall put coal in your stocking." Harry clenched his fingers in Severus's hair, trying very hard to drag Severus back to his cock.

"I never claimed to be a saint," Severus smirked, stopping to answer before he continued his exploration of Harry's body. "It makes good ingredients or a heat source. I'll use it either way."

@@@

** A Shocking Revelation **

AN: Borrowed italics line from the poem T'was The Night Before Christmas by Clement Clarke Moore.

Bill held Rose on his lap, reading from Molly's old storybook. Neville sat on the sofa with Harry, Severus, Ron and a very pregnant Hermione while Rose looked at the pictures.

_"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot."_

"Is Father Christmas really real?" Rose inquired suddenly, suspicion heavy in her voice.

"Yes, Rose. He is the spirit of Christmas that lives on forever," Severus answered with a smirk.

Everyone stared at Rose and Severus, the silence deafening.

"Okay!" chirped Rose. "Finish the story, Uncle Bill!"

@@@

** The Nutcracker Sweet **

Harry hurried down the aisle, looking back to move Severus along. "Come on, it's starting!"

Severus took his seat next to Harry, eyeing the playbill while the house lights dimmed. "The Nutcracker and the Mouse King?" 

Harry nodded. "Hermione said it's a Christmas love story."

Severus rolled his eyes as music filled the air.

"It's about a girl and a broken nutcracker that is really an ugly, cursed prince in disguise. She loves him, regardless, and it is that love which sets him free."

Severus glared. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Harry grinned. "No, Severus, it isn't."

@@@

** A Helping Hand **

Bill stood on the ice, his hands held out to Neville, smiling and watching him carefully making his way out on to the ice.

Neville bit his lip, trying to stay standing upright as his feet decided to take on a life of their own and began to slide out from under him.

Bill was instantly beside him, catching him before he could land on his bum on the frozen pond.

Two little girls passed by, giggling as they glided by on their ice skates.

Neville sighed and Bill kissed the top of his head. "Shall we try again together?"

@@@

** Eternal Flame **

Conjuring ivy, holly and evergreen branches around the candle and its stand, Severus lit the wick with his wand, nodding at the candle as he stepped back off the hearth.

"What's that?" 

"A Yule candle."

Harry nodded.

"It is a superstitious decoration. The Yule candle at one time replaced the Yule log. As long as it stayed lit on Christmas day, supposedly no ill fortune would befall the family that year," Severus muttered.

The flame flickered, and Severus stalked away. Harry watched him go, turned back to the candle, and vowed to make certain this year's light was never extinguished.

@@@

** Sweet Destruction **

Candy snowmen, holly leaves and berries decorated the fruitcake. Harry grinned as he looked over the snowy landscape and could almost hear the tiny robin in one corner singing its little heart out. It seemed a shame to cut into the beautiful scene, but Harry could live with that.

A crack appeared in the royal icing, racing down the centre, and one of the snowmen suddenly disappeared. Harry frowned, looking up to see the marzipan creation vanishing into Severus's mouth.

"Severus!"

Severus plucked the robin up, biting its head off. "Would you like a taste? Molly's outdone herself this year."

@@@

** Nuts To You **

Harry eyed the spiny greenish yellow balls in the basket Bill held as Neville stoked the fire. "We're going to roast and eat those?"

Neville turned around and smiled at Harry, nodding his head. "Oh, yes. These are European chestnuts. They are really very easy to peel and quite sweet, Harry. It's fun, you'll see."

Severus snorted as he settled on the sofa to watch the proceedings. "Yes, Harry, have fun. I've the burn salve ready and waiting, should this end badly."

Bill, Neville, and Harry all turned to glare at him and each threw a raw chestnut at Severus.

@@@

** Fire Gods **

The light from the fireplace danced across their skin, creating shadows in the beloved hollows that each man kissed and caressed with familiarity.

Calloused fingers grazed across pale and scarred skin, speaking volumes of love without saying a word. Full lips parted, gasping out breathy and greedy sounds, begging for any, all and more touches that would be offered.

Outside the wind howled, the snow blew and winter came in like a lion on the night of the Solstice. The lovers were warm at the hearth, safe and satiated, wrapped in one another's arms, watching the embers burn to ash.

@@@

** Liquid Courage **

"You expect me to sing?" Severus stared at Harry as if he'd grown another head. He turned to look at the rest of the Weasley brood; each person was bundling up to go outside into the cold winter night.

Harry nodded. "We'll go house to house, spreading Christmas cheer." He grabbed his cloak and bounded out the door.

Bill slapped Severus on the back as he watched Neville and Harry help the children with their mittens. "Don't worry, there's mulled mead waiting for us at the Diggory's."

Sighing, Severus nodded. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."

@@@

** Just Like Mom Used to Make **

Severus stared at the items on the counter: a silver Sickle, a thimble, a small wishbone and what looked like a miniature anchor from a ship. He eyed Harry as Harry hummed and stirred the ingredients into a bowl then tossed in the non-food items.

Severus nearly choked. "What are you doing?!" 

"Making the Christmas Pudding like Molly said. There's some wealth, luck, thriftiness and safe harbour for all, inside." Harry flicked his wand at the bowl, flash-cooking the pudding. He then doused it with Severus's good brandy.

Severus sputtered as Harry set the entire thing aflame. 

"Ready for pudding?"

@@@

** For The Children **

Neville watched the fat and fluffy kitten crawling across the snow-covered ground after Rose as she toddled toward Molly. Rose's mittens dragged along the ground behind her. The kitten bent down, its tail wriggling in the air

Pouncing, the kitten landed right on the mitten, stopping Rose and down she went, landing hard on her bottom. A wail filled the air as Hermione and Bill raced across the lawn. 

Ron sidled up to Neville, chuckling, as each baby was picked up from the ground and brought in from the cold.

"Aren't the children cute?"

Neville laughed. "Especially my furry one."

@@@

** Surprise 2 **

After dinner, Harry passed out the crackers and a cheer went round the table. Bill held out one brightly coloured bon-bon to Neville. Neville grasped the end of the paper and pulled, only slightly wincing as the bang echoed in the room.

He coughed, waving away the smoke, and wondered why Bill was laughing so hard. Looking over at Bill, he soon saw the reason and blushed.

On Bill's empty plate was a blindfold, a feather and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. In Bill's hand was a small bottle, and across the hand-printed label were the words: Snape's Slippery Salve.

@@@

** Fairy Odd Tales **

Harry popped a gumdrop in his mouth, added icing to another one and pasted it to the top of the gingerbread house.

Neville watched Harry, unable to hold his question in any longer.

"Do Muggles really think witches live in treat houses?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded, looking Neville solemnly in the eyes. "There's even a fairytale parents tell to remind children to behave. They say the witch uses the sweets to attract children to her so she can fatten them up to eat."

Bill chuckled and Severus snorted as Neville's eyes widened. "That's not a bedtime story, it's a nightmare!"

@@@

** The Name Game **

"Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Dunder, and Blixem," Severus snarled out then slapped his hand on the bell.

"No!" Harry shouted as Neville and Bill cheered then poured a shot of firewhisky for Harry and Severus.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. "No? Then what were the bloody reindeers' names?"

"Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, _Donner_ and _Bliksem_ ," Harry said, picking up his shot. 

Bill shook his head. "Actually, you're both wrong. It's Donder and Blitzen. The names have been changed from the original Dutch to German, then to English translations." 

"You forgot Rudolph, too," Neville chirped cheerfully.

@@@

** Job Security **

Neville stared out the window of Bill's office, stunned into silence. The hazy, grey, rainy day had suddenly changed and ice pelted the glass in great big splotches. The winds shifted and the sky darkened as more and more snow began to fall. The entire window was soon covered in white. Neville swallowed and looked away.

"Bill?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think we'll be leaving for the Burrow tonight."

"Why?" Bill looked up from his paperwork. 

Neville pointed at the blizzard raging outside.

Bill chuckled. "Oh, don't mind that. It's happened all week. Someone in Magical Maintenance wants a white Christmas."

@@@

** Candy Promises **

Neville watched Harry as he slid the candy cane in and out of his mouth, trying to tease and tempt Severus. Severus eyed Harry intently, his expression never giving away how much it affected him.

However, the glistening candy pole gliding in and out of Harry's mouth was definitely doing things to Neville. He swallowed, hard, his attention focused on Harry's red lips.

Neville jumped as Bill's arms wrapped around him. "Harry's not the only one who knows how to molest a person with candy."

Neville moaned. "Is that a threat?"

Bill nibbled on Neville's earlobe. "No, it's a promise."

@@@

** Grammatically Correct **

AN: The italic lyrics are by Issac Watts.

_"Joy to the world, the Lord is come—"_

"Has." Severus interrupted Harry's song, not looking up from his potions magazine. 

Harry frowned at Severus. "No, that's the line from the song. _The Lord is come."_

Sighing, Severus lowered his periodical. "If you insist on singing the infernal carol, at least do so in proper English."

"That's how the song is, Severus."

"Perhaps it was when the song was first written, Harry, but it is no longer correct."

"You can't change a beloved song like that."

Severus pointed his wand at the sheet music, incinerating it. "I just did."


	3. Advent Drabbles for 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of unconnected holiday drabbles. Various pairings and characters including: Severus/Harry, Harry/Draco, Draco/Charlie, Neville/Ginny, Neville/Bill, Severus/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Lucius/Narcissa, Severus/Remus, Teddy/Victorie, Teddy Lupin, Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood, Andromeda Tonks, Lily Luna Pottere, Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Victorie Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 2012

** Tasty Tales **

"For an old woman lived in the treat house and she was preparing Hansel and Gretel for her supper," Severus's deep voice resonated. Harry grinned as he watched the wide-eyed children that sat at Severus's feet.

Molly interrupted the story by bringing a gingerbread house with little gingerbread man biscuits and milk out to the sitting room. "Treats, everyone!"

Rose, Teddy and Victorie took one look at the platter then ran from the room, screaming. Harry howled with laughter.

Molly was flabbergasted. "What was the cause of that?"

Severus just smirked and closed the book before picking up a biscuit.

@@@

** Reservations **

"Tomorrow, we have dinner at the Burrow." Charlie announced as he settled on a stool across from Severus while he brewed in the lab. "We're expected at half six, so don't start anything that needs constant attention."

Severus arched a brow. "Pardon? Since when did _I_ agree to these plans? I don't like Christmas goose or the trimmings."

Charlie snorted. "You think you can scrooge your way out of Molly Weasley's Christmas dinner?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Don't tempt me."

Charlie smiled at him. "You won't be entirely alone. Harry was supposed to spring the reservations on Draco as well."

@@@

** Winter Getaway **

Winter in Romania was cold but Neville loved it. Working with the dragons was a reward in itself; however, it was nothing compared to working with the tamers. After a month, he'd learned the ins and outs of the preserve but one dragon tamer continued to surprise him.

He trusted Charlie like he would trust Harry and knew that when Charlie offered him the blindfold, he had to accept. If for nothing more than to see what the man had come up with this time.

His fingers twined with Charlie's, Neville allowed Charlie to lead him up the mountain. Heat suddenly blanketed him from all sides and he felt Charlie's fingers brush against his face, a kiss to his mouth.

The blind was lifted and he blinked, adjusting to the change in light. Sucking in a breath, he took in the large heated pool of water. Steam rose up off the glassy surface and then past the water was another snow-covered mountain. 

A rustling sound drew his attention and Neville saw the pale flash of Charlie's arse before he slipped into the water. One large freckled hand reached out to him. Charlie smiled. "Join me?"

Neville couldn't strip fast enough.

@@@

** Uninvited **

Hermione eyed Crookshanks then turned to her daughter. Curled under the tree, Rose slept the sleep of the exhausted, her arms wrapped around the fluffy golden retriever puppy George and Angelina had 'gifted' their family.

As cute as the scene was, she couldn't help but wonder about the battles to come as she listened to Crookshanks spit and hiss at the fact that his place had been usurped by the canine.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. "Don't worry, he'll get over it."

Hermione snorted and patted his arms. "Keep telling yourself that."

@@@

** Shiny **

"What's that?"

Only the stiffening of Lucius's shoulders betrayed his surprise at being caught. "Ah, Cissa, darling."

Narcissa smiled. "You didn't answer my question."

Smirking, Lucius eyed the box before glancing up at her. "You don't want this."

One elegant brow arched and she reached out, taking the box. "We shall see, won't—" She gasped and lifted out a delicate chain with a large teardrop diamond pendant. "Oh, Lucius..."

"I can see that it doesn't suit." He reached for the box.

"Don't you dare!"

Draping the necklace over her head, Lucius pressed their mouths together. "Happy Christmas, my flower."

@@@

** Chilly Nights **

Delicate, white crystals covered the ground and trees, chilling the world to a wintery wonderland. It crept up the windows, spider webbing the glass with designs as original as snowflakes when Jack Frost laid waste to the countryside.

The heat from the low burning fire had long ago died out as the two lovers warmed one another after coming in from the cold. Lips tasted and nibbled while hands brushed over goose pimpled skin. Whispered words of love and lust breathed out to mingle with breathless kisses.

Moans answered groans and they settled, snuggled under the blankets in satiated completion.

@@@

** Winter Holiday **

Harry stared in awe at all the snow globes Luna had in her office. Hundreds of them lines shelves built up the wall and across the mantle of the fireplace. He leaned in close to one particularly snowy scene and gasped as he thought he recognized the tiny person inside making a snow angel. The man jumped up and waved at Harry, and then began building a snowman.

"Luna! Did you know there is a man in this snow globe?"

"Hmm..." Luna looked up at Harry from editing the Quibbler pre-print sheets. "Oh yes, that's Daddy. He needed a holiday."

@@@

** Tug Of War **

"Would you be still?! And get those ice blocks you call feet off me!"

Harry snuggled closer and pulled the blankets up to his shoulder. "I'm cold."

Severus huffed, and tugged the blankets straight but wrapped an arm around Harry. "I don't see how. There's enough blankets on this bed to warm the North Pole."

Harry chuckled. "It's not my fault; I had to use the loo." He wriggled again and Severus tightened his hold on Harry. "Let go, you're choking me."

"It's called survival, and if you uncover my feet one more time, you will be banished to the sofa."

@@@

** Warm Welcome **

Harry climbed into the thestral-drawn carriage that Severus had sent for him and sighed. Despite working and living in London almost the entire year, coming to Hogwarts had a special meaning. No matter that he was welcome at the Burrow or what his address in London said: Hogwarts was home for him.

The carriage rounded the bend and a snow-covered Hogwarts came into view. The iron boars' wings gates were open and welcoming, and Harry smiled. Just as he came to a stop, the mighty doors opened and Severus stepped through, Harry knew he was truly home for the holidays.

@@@

** Decorative Decisions **

Crates littered the floor and Harry tried to weave his way through the mess to the sofa. Severus watched Harry with a wary eye. "Why do you need so much?"

"I can't decide what I want to put up." Harry dodged a charmed mistletoe ball only to trip over a box of ornaments. The balls went flying and Severus caught his arm.

" _Immobulus!_ "

Red and green decorations froze in the air. Harry watched as Severus motioned them to the ceiling, bouncing on the air just like in Hogwarts' Great Hall. "Nothing else needed. Get the crates cleared. Decorating is finished."

@@@

** Christmas Magic **

Hermione waited while Ron walked from tree to tree, depositing something at the base of each. This was the first Christmas they were able to spend together as a couple and there had been a... negotiation on how to decorate for the holidays; Muggle or magic. A treaty had finally been reached to incorporate both Muggle and magical means, and each had a task. She was to gather ornaments and the tree, and Ron's job was the lights.

With a grin, she wondered how he was going to tackle the problem and recalled her father swearing when he had to rig up their lights each year.

"Now, watch." Whistling sharply, Ron returned to her side.

A whoosh filled the air. Hermione gasped as the trees and their flat lit up with thousands of fairy lights. "How did you do that all at once?"

"It's Christmas Magic." Ron pulled her close as the fairies chattered back and forth, and began to wink on and off. "As long as we ply them with berries and honey, they will light up for us each night."

Hermione laughed as he trilled again. The fairies changed colours and flashed solid. "Father will be so jealous."

@@@

** Belief **

"... ere he drove out of sight, Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Hermione finished reading the story.

Ron burst out laughing. She frowned at him. "What?"

"Flying reindeer? Jolly old elf? What kind of elf thinks it's okay to break into people's houses? Is this a Muggle thing?"

Sighing, Hermione ran a hand over her rounded belly. "It's a beloved Christmas poem, Ronald. It was magical to me, and I think our children would enjoy it too."

"If that's what made you believe in magic, love, then by all means read it to the children."

@@@

** Appreciation **

Harry ducked, watched the paper fly while Teddy tore through his gifts. Broom, books, and toys everything exclaimed over then set aside for the next one. Finally, he reached the gift from Molly.

The paper was shredded and Teddy froze for a moment then sighed. "Clothes... worst gift ever."

However, the knitted jumped was pulled over his pyjamas and he went right back to the rest of his presents.

Harry stared at Teddy in disbelief until Molly clasped his hand and smiled at him. "Typical child's answer, dear. Don't fret over it." 

Harry shook his head. "If you say so."

@@@

** Bad Or Good **

Severus eyed Remus. "Have I been naughty or nice?"

Remus chuckled. "It's a simple question, Severus." He sank down to the sofa beside Severus and took his book away from him, ignoring the glare Severus shot him.

"You really expect me to answer that?"

Remus nodded. "Of course, it will help me determine what I am shopping for."

"Why are you buying things for me?"

"Christmas is just around the corner."

"I don't need Christmas gifts as I have not bought for anyone else." Severus narrowed his eyes. "Besides, I am never nice."

"Naughty gifts for Severus it is, then."

@@@

** Ready For Presents **

"There had better be coffee." Severus's sleepy drawl made Harry chuckle.

"It's in the kitchen and so is Lily." Severus pushed into the kitchen and joined Lily.

Small feet on the staircase thundered though the house.

Al stood on the last stair his eyes wide as he took in the sight of the tree, the pile of presents stacked right up to the lowest branches. "Wow."

Snape snorted and settled on the sofa, Lily right behind him. She crawled up into his lap and took the coffee from him, carefully sipping the brew. "Ok, daddy. We're ready for presents now."

@@@

** Scents Of Christmas **

Severus entered the flat and shrugged off his cloak. He drew in a deep breath of the warm air and smelled a scent remembered from childhood. The rich, aroma of roasted chestnuts, bacon, and onion filled the flat and he followed his nose to the kitchen.

Harry stood at the cooker, the kitchen a disaster of green spiky casings, burnt chestnut husks and onion skins, and dirty dishes piled up on the counter and sink. 

Harry turned, "Good, you're home. Taste." He offered Severus a spoonful of soup, then kissed Severus's reddened nose.

"Delicious, but you are no Jack Frost."

@@@

** Prepared **

Harry stared at the table with the assortment of items; menorah, candles, plate of biscuits, fairy lights, and an advent calendar. "What is all this?"

Andromeda set the tea service on the table, pushing aside a stocking and a couple pieces of coal. "Teddy's idea."

Harry arched a brow and poured his tea. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. He's already decorated the tree and picked out a Yule log, too, but said he wanted to celebrate all the holidays," she answered as Teddy burst into the kitchen, mistletoe ball in hand.

"Come help, Harry! Severus needs more eggnog!"

@@@

** Useful Toys **

Harry wrestled with the wooden nutcracker, holding it around its waist and head as he tried to shell the walnuts for Molly. The rounded nut shot out of the mouth as he squeezed the handle, tapping Severus on the head.

Harry's eyes widened as Severus turned and Severus jerked the nutcracker away. He scooped up a handful of walnuts, laid them out on the table and tapped them with his wand. The shells split instantly and Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus. "That's cheating."

"Practical." Severus passed the nutcracker to Rosie. "That thing was nothing more than a decorative toy."

@@@

** Decorum **

"So sorry to hear that Severus couldn't make it," Molly replied and led Harry into the kitchen. "Come help me with the biscuits, dear."

Harry smiled at the puddings, biscuits and a Christmas cake decorated like a Yule log all lined up on the counter. "He's still finishing up the orders from the vineyard. His mulled drinks are quite popular this time of year."

Molly smiled and handed Harry a piping bag. "Oh, yes! Arthur just loved the mulled red wine. Please thank him for sending us a bottle for tonight."

She pointed him at the biscuits. "Follow my lines."

@@@

** Decorating **

"Harry!"

Harry jumped and the piping bag went flying as Ginny looked over his shoulder at the biscuits he was decorating. Pointing at the well endowed Gingerbread men and women, she scolded him. "How could you do that to those innocent Christmas cookies?" 

Harry stammered out a response. "I—I... It was her idea. She told me to follow her examples."

Ginny looked over at Molly who was sporting a small red blush that crept across her cheeks. "Ginny, be a dear and take a few ginger ladies to your father. He likes them with milk."

"Mum!" Ginny gasped, scandalized.

@@@

** Decompressing **

"Then she slugged me because I was following Molly's directions," Harry whined and rubbed his arm where Ginny had hit him. "Arthur just laughed out loud."

Severus hummed as he stood at the cooker, stirring in cinnamon, anise and nutmeg to the apple mixture. "Perhaps I was too hasty in thinking the corrupt ones were Weasleys Four and Five." He ladled up a mug of steaming cider and passed it to Harry. "Taste."

Harry moaned. "It's good, but I could use something stronger after seeing Molly desecrate those biscuits."

"That can be arranged: I am working on mulled mead next."

@@@

** Snow Flattery **

Harry watched thorough the window as Rose, Teddy and Victoire played in the snow. Each child has a large pile of snow and was steadily building a snowman. He turned away when Molly called out to him and took the proffered cup of hot cider.

Turning back to the window, he laughed out loud to see George join the children and begin charming accessories onto the creations. Rose's person had red hair and freckles, Victoire's snow woman; long blonde hair and pouty lips.

The last, however, was Harry's most favourite; long, dark hair and a scowl decorated Teddy's snowman effigy.

@@@

**Aftermath**

Tiny flames from floating candles lit the flat and filled the air with the scents of Christmas. The tree twinkled brightly in alternating shades from every spectrum of the rainbow. Paper and ribbons still littered the floor. The gifts from friends and family left to lie after opening amongst the paper. Empty dishes from dinner stood sentinel near more candles on the low table, all abandoned for another pastime.

On the rug, warmed by the fire, Harry lay in Severus's arms, relaxing from the aftermath of the celebration. He sighed contentedly as Severus's mouth pressed a kiss to his brow.

@@@

**Christmas Kisses**

The charmed mistletoe ball ornament flitted about the house, stopping here and there over couple's heads for them to share in a Christmas kiss. It caught Molly and Arthur and Ginny and Neville, each of whom performed for the decoration amid cheers. Severus and Harry then Draco and Charlie succumbed to the mistletoe as well.

It took up residence over Teddy's head and he grimaced as he noticed Victoire by his side. Quickly, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, his hair and face flaming red.

She gasped and stared at him before pressing a hand to her cheek. "Ew!"

@@@

**  


Beautiful Morning

  
**  
Harry stood at the window, watching the morning come to life. The sun just crested the horizon, lighting the grounds with colour and light. Its rays danced over the snow-covered lawn and sparkled off the icicles hanging from the eaves. The sky warmed from its night-time deep black to purple. The heat finally cleared away the mist and fog to reveal the brilliant blue of a winter morning.

Strong arms wrapped about him, offering a steaming mug of coffee as lips pressed against the top of his head. "Morning," the gravelly voice whispered in his ear.

Harry grinned. "Beautiful morning."

@@@

**Muggle Magic**

The neighbourhood tour before Christmas was Hermione's idea. Arthur stared at the houses, gasping in wonder at the decorations. He'd been enthralled with the twinkling lights and musical statues but the moving Nativity scene on the lawn of the local church caught his attention most of all.

Arthur tugged Hermione's arm. "It moved!" he exclaimed. "How'd the Muggles do that?"

Hermione grinned at Arthur's enthusiasm, but it was Ron who answered. "That's a living scene, Dad. They use real people as Mary and Joseph. Or some of them have animatronics. Those use electricity."

"Well, what will Muggles think of next?"

@@@

**Ice Princess**

Ron watched as Hermione twirled on the ice, her legs shimmering in the satiny tights. Her arms lifted and she spun in place, the picture of grace and beauty. She turned out of the spin and raced across the rink towards him.

He caught a flash of teeth in her grin as she jumped into the air, her body turning rapidly before she set down again and glided away.

As much as he enjoyed watching her skate, Ron loved it when Hermione wore the skimpy and shiny costumes, especially when she came off the ice, seeking warmth in his arms.

@@@

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

"Winter storm advisory..."

The voice on the wireless announced the inches count and Harry shivered as he watched the falling snow slowly start to accumulate on the grounds. He ran his hands over his arms then grinned as another set of hands joined his own. 

"I doubt we will make it to the party," Severus murmured.

Harry turned and pressed his mouth to Severus's. "That's fine. I think I can find a few distractions in the mean time.

"Indeed." Severus smirked as he bent and met Harry's mouth again. 

"I can think of several ways for us to keep warm."

@@@

**  


Productivity

  
**  
Neville laid out the evergreen boughs, gently twisting them around the hoop. He added pinecones and mistletoe berries throughout then finished off the decoration with a large red bow. He showed the finished wreath to Bill.

"What do you think?"

"Very seasonal."

"Good. Only a hundred left to go on the order for Hogwarts."

Bill's eyes widened. "You're supplying decorations for Hogwarts?"

Neville nodded. "Malfoy Manor and the Ministry, too. My nursery has really taken off and this holiday season will make or break my bottom line," he answered and began another wreath. "I just need the prototypes before copying."

@@@

** Spiritual Improvement **

"This is a much maligned dessert the world over," Severus murmured, slicing a thick piece of the fruitcake.

Harry wrinkled his nose at the unnatural colours of the fruit baked into the cake. He stepped back as he got a whiff of the cake as well. "Ugh, I can see why."

Chuckling, Severus bit into the dark rich cake then offered it to Harry. Harry shook his head. "No, thanks."

"You don't know what you are missing. William has improved on Molly's recipe."

"Oh?"

"Mm, yes. A liberal amount of Egyptian spirits goes a long way in improving Technicolor fruit."

@@@

** New Beginnings **

Neville had never taken Harry's offer when he'd been invited to the Burrow before, but felt the need to join in a few celebrations this time. He smiled at old friends and held out his flute when Harry came round to make ready for the toast.

The champagne in the flute bubbled and the countdown was loud with cheerful voices. He'd never had such fun. "Happy New Year, Professor Longbottom."

Neville smiled and sipped. "To you as well, Professor Weasley. Any resolutions for this year? And it's Neville."

Bill pressed his mouth to Neville's. "Just this and it's Bill, Neville."


End file.
